Clock jitter is a known problem. Clock jitter is generally thought of as a variation of clock period and/or clock-signal transition times over time. These variations may be due to one or more of supply noise, temperature variations, and process variations.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide time-to-digital conversion that may be used for measurement, such as for the measurement of clock jitter, for example.